


The Drachman war

by SpicyRaccoons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - War, Attempted Murder, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Limbs, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Sexual Slavery, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Scarification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRaccoons/pseuds/SpicyRaccoons
Summary: Amestris has abandoned the peace treaty after a terrorist attack from a Drachman military order, which left many of their citizens injured or dead.Now Amestris and Drachma are at war.And after five years of fighting, things have just gotten worse.General Mustang and his personal brigade have been captured along with dozens of other soldiers under General Mustang’s command.How will they make it out of the drachma prison? If at all?





	The Drachman war

Roy Mustang wasn’t having a very good day at the moment. 

He was currently in the middle of a meeting between several of the generals, they were planning a counter attack on a Drachman brigade but the freezing weather and mountain landscape were making it difficult to formulate a solid plan. Luckily however, they had General Olivier Armstrong with them. She had become a huge part of the current war that was ongoing with Drachma. 

It wasn’t about land or borders anymore, the Drachmans had attacked Amestris and they were only fighting back. It was paramount that they won this war or managed to forge another truce…but that was unlikely after the hundreds of thousands of casualties in the past five years. 

That is why this counterattack was so important. Because it not only detailed the closest attack that the Amestrian forces were planning, but it detailed all further moves for the next five years, at least all the most important ones. The main focus was this attack on a Drachman War camp, were dozens of prisoners were being held. It was their job to destroy the Drachman supplies that were held there and free the prisoners. 

The only problem was that the camp itself was locked away in a valley, with only one main entry point that had easy access, and was surrounded on all sides by thick wilderness and freezing temperatures. It was quite the tricky maneuver to pull off, but if they succeeded then it would turn the tides of the next few battles more in the favor of Amestris. It was just a matter of strategy and precise movements. 

-

Unfortunately, it was only as the maneuvers had begun did the Amestrian Military realize how impossible the mission would be. 

The raid begun at night. Mustang and his personal brigade, along with dozens of other soldiers under his command, were to sneak their way around to the opposite side camp in order to catch the Drachman’s off guard. But they didn’t even make it halfway before gunfire went off. 

Then all hell broke loose. General Mustang wasn’t sure when exactly he became separated from the majority of his troop, but it had happened. Now he was fighting alongside Jean Havoc and Riza Hawkeye, and a dozen other soldiers in the middle of the camp. Despite the element of surprise completely vanishing from the Amestrian’s side, they had managed to pull out a number of prisoners from the camp during the crossfire. 

It was only when the reinforcements arrived that things had truly turned for the worse. The Drachmans were smart, and had crafted some form of trail through the mountain that boards of soldiers and heavy artillery could arrive from. Mustang and his men soon found themselves out numbered, calling for his men to fall back and escape. He didn’t know how many of them made it or not. 

By twilight that morning, Mustang was on his knees in the freezing snow. In front of him stood a commander, he saw Hawkeye and Havoc in the remaining men, but was unable to locate the rest of his personal brigade before he was addressed. 

“General Mustang, I had thought you would put up more of a fight.” The Commander was a tall, heavy set woman. Her voice was thickly accented and laced with pure malice and mocking amusement. “It seems the ice and snow weakened your fiery strength.” 

She spat into the snow in front of him, raising her hand to the soldiers beside her. At the action the Drachman soldiers raised their weapons.  
“Kill the severely injured. But leave the General and the healthy living. We need more souls for our work force, and General Mustang will prove useful.” 

Before Mustang could open his mouth to speak in retaliation, a boot connected with his head and he was forced into the snow. 

“We will have fun with you, General.” 

Then the gunshots started once more, only now aimed at the men he was powerless to defend.


End file.
